The Misadventures of Emma and Kate: Harry Potter
by KE the marauders
Summary: Emma and Kate are two totally normal Harry Potter fans. Until they get sucked into the third movie. Trials, tribulations, and the all important teen angst insue.
1. School Day Routine

**A/N: **I'm Kate! _And I'm Emma. _Together we're 'KE the marauders', obviously… _Yeah, and we "solemnly swear that we are up to no good." _Which will take on a completely different meaning later. _Which some will like, and some will not. But by the end, you'll understand why we say "mischief managed." _Even though some of our mischief is never quite managed. _Of course most of it is…successfully. _Anyway, this story is just something we thought of this afternoon, everything is real, except the main plot.  
**  
Disclaimer: **Wow! How'd you guess we don't own this?

* * *

The minutes ticked by. Mr. Connors class never seemed to be the highlight of any school day, ever. Only one thought kept Emma and Kate going, and that was the activity they had planned with their friend Hannah, after school.

In their class, which was currently Social Studies, their teacher had made sure to place them far apart. But being the 'innocent' girls they were, somehow managed to persuade him otherwise. Hannah now sat next to Kate. Although Emma was still slightly across the room, that never meant any problems. At least not to them.

On one side of the room, sat Emma. She was a girl of about 5'3, recently Bat Mitzvah-ed, and ready to dive headfirst into being a teenager. With curly, chestnut brown hair, naturally tanned skin, and warm brown eyes, only being around her five minutes made you feel like her best friend.

A couple of yards away, sat Kate and Hannah. Kate was 5"2, average build **(A/n: Huge...oops _dodges glare from Emma_ I was going to say eyes…)**, she had shoulder length, dark brown hair with bangs that were swept to the side, fair skin, and chocolate brown eyes. In her opinion, and in a many of her ex-boyfriends, she was a dish **(A/n: _dodges yet another glare_ Well, they want to know about me!)**. Hannah looked almost like Kate, they were often mistaken for twins, though they weren't related. Hannah had an unknown color of hair, being originally light brown, it had been highlighted blonde by the harsh Massachusetts summer sun. Her normal fair skin, had also turned a more natural beige, and her eyes, as always, were a warm honey color.

All three of the girls were currently dodging the classwork that was assigned, not that their teacher was noticing.

"So Hannah, I was thinking of making butterbeer for the movie after school." Said Kate, brightly, as she pulled at her fitted red tee, matched perfectly with her light Hollister jeans, green Puma's and Tiffany's bracelet and necklace.

"Kate, you're a classic." Answered Emma, loudly, from the other side of the room. No one noticed, the class was far to used to it to care. "Only you could figure out how to make it. How did you figure it out anyway?"

"It was on this website, Mugglenet. I think." Replied Kate, thoughtfully.

"Oh my goodness, Kate, you are such a loser!" Laughed Hannah, folding up a note recently passed to her.

"Thanks!" Supposed Kate, sardonically. "Are you still coming late?"

"Yeah, sorry. But you guys won't start the movie without me, will you?" Hopefully questioned Hannah.

"No, we will. But I'm sure you won't miss much." Replied Emma. "It's just Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."

"Please, for the love of all that is good, tell me you meant that sarcastically!" Added in Kate, dramatically clutching her chest.

"Of course I did, you honestly think I'd say that? It'd be like, sacrilegious, except, to Harry Potter." Laughed Emma.

"You both are so silly." Grinned Hannah. "I'll be there in about an hour."

She rushed off, as the bell signaling the end of the school day rang.

"So. Off to set up then?" Kate asked, grabbing her backpack and making her move towards the school doors.

"Of course…Mrs. Felton!" Answered back Emma, hooking arms with Kate as they made their way to the buses.

"That reminds me! I should probably make a sign that says swoon for whenever my future husband comes on." Retorted Kate.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Smiled Emma.

* * *

**A/n: Chapter one is fin! We are just so amazing. Listen to us, we're just the coolest. _Um…right. _Imagine, Hannah's the only one that sites us on our enigma-ness for being normal but loving Harry Potter. _And Hannah is so totally one to talk about being normal, puh-lease._**


	2. Starting and Fading to Black

**A/n:** Isn't this just the best fic ever?_We know…_

**Disclaimer: **Something so new, it's crazy. The fan fiction author, not owning the plot the story is based on!

* * *

"Crap!" Shouted Kate, jiggling the door handle. "Jim! If you are out on that porch, not hearing me knock on this door, and forcing me to miss precious moments that _could _be spent watching Harry Potter, I will be very angry!"

"I don't think he can hear you." Sighed Emma.

"Fine. I'll go around." Kate said, as she finally gave in.

They ran down the stairs to Kate's front door, thundering out and around the house to the back, and running up those stairs to the back door.

"A-ha!" Triumphed Kate, doing a little dance as she pushed open the back door. Right then, her step-dad Jim came out of his room in time to notice her and Emma walking down the hallway.

"Hey Katherine, when did you get home?" He asked pleasantly.

"Just now." Replied Kate in a tight-lipped smile, as Emma suppressed a giggle.

"That's great. I got the sodas you asked for, and the movie's in the living room." He told them, walking in the direction of the kitchen. Undoubtedly to get one of the sodas for himself.

"Arg! That could be such a moment to dwell on for later. But…"

As if on cue, both Emma and Kate screamed out "Harry Potter!" and rushed off to start the movie.

"I'll go make the butterbeers, I should be done by the time the previews are done." Kate told Emma, heading off to the kitchen.

"One cup Cream Soda…1/2 Cup of Butterscotch Syrup…1/2 Tablespoon of Butter…I hope Emma has a really good dental plan. Or at least has the nerve to stomach all this caffeine." She laughed to herself, before saying outloud. "Why ask? It's Emma!"

Kate continued working on the drinks for another few minutes. That was until an anxious Emma yelled to her to get her "Ugly behind in here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said, entering the dark living room and handing Emma one of the drinks. "Hold your hippogriffs!"

"Ssshhh! It's starting." Emma said, holding a finger to her lips, as if she thought that would actually silence Kate.

"Ow. Oh, ouch." Shifted Kate, trying to find a comfortable position on the carpet, before finally settling.

A couple of seconds later they both heard the music signaling the movies beginning. Followed by a fade in, that was met with two of the couches matching pillows being hurled at the television set.

"I – HATE – WHEN – THEY – FADE – IN!" Kate and Emma hollered at the same time.

Just as quickly, both girls became quiet again, acting as though yelling at TV screens was perfectly normal to them. Knowing them, it probably was.

Harry played with his wand, Aunt Marge became a balloon and a talking head of a Reggae man flashed across the screen in sequence for a while. Both girls staring at the colorful box with interest that couldn't compare to anything else they'd ever seen. That day at least.

Eventually they arrived at the scene where the Golden Trio were traveling on the Hogwarts Express, and the dementors came on board.

"Oh man, this scene gives me the heebie-jeebies," Shuddered Kate "I think I'll just go get another butterbeer, want one?"

"Nah. But you can throw my bottle away." Responded Emma, handing her bottle to Kate. Who was, at the moment, pushing herself up off the floor.

Both had a grip on the empty bottle, when Kate, who was standing, moved forward. And in doing so, pressed a button on the remote.

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

**A/n: **Emma gives Kate death glare _You faded to black. _To bad. R_e_v_e_i_w!_


	3. Think Like Hermione!

**_A/n: _**Alas. It's just Kate writing right now. It's about 11 p.m. and inspiration struck. I would credit my thanks to ourreviewers right about now, but we didn't get any. So, cheers.

**Disclaimer: **_sings_ We're too sexy to own this story, too sexy to own this story, too sexy…

* * *

_Thud. _

"Ouch! Kate, would you get off of me? Your elbow is in my eye!" Said Emma, pushing Kate off her with as much force as she could summon.

Both girls suddenly felt extremely tired. As if they had run the Boston Marathon, then gone for a bit of a jog around Wellesley Lake.

"Sorry." Apologized Kate, standing up and dusting off her robes.

Wait. Robes?! She didn't remember putting on robes that morning, and by the look Emma had on, she didn't either.

"Kate…" Started Emma. "What did you do?"

"Me?! Why is this my fault?" Twitched Kate.

The teens were shooting furtive glances around the large room. It seemed familiar, but they just couldn't place it. The high ceilings, stone walls, and entrance to the Great Hall.

_Oh no. _Groaned Kate inwardly. _We are not where I think we are. It isn't possible. It just isn't…Oh, who am I kidding. When have I ever believed something wasn't possible?_

"Kate. Please tell me we aren't in Harry Potter." Asked Emma, sounding thoroughly frightened.

"Because I would so recognize it if we were Emma!" Shot back Kate.

"Oh…Kate…this…isn't…good." Choked out Emma, her eyes starting to get watery.

"Emma! You cannot wimp out on me." Scolded Kate. "It's obvious that we just…fell asleep…or something."

"We fell asleep?! We well asleep, and now we're in Harry Potter. Well that just makes perfect sense!" Mockingly rationalized Emma, pacing a few feet in front of Kate, and throwing up her hands in emphasis.

"I didn't say it made sense." Reasoned Kate.

"Well something sure needs to!" Shrieked Emma.

Kate began to mutter to herself, all the while Emma was looking even more scared, thinking Kate had funny succumbed to what she'd been calling herself all these years. Crazy.

"Think like Hermione…Think like Hermione…Think like Hermione…" Mumbled Kate, starting the pacing where Emma had left off moments before.

"Yes. Let's think like the bushy-headed know-it-all." Said Emma sarcastically. She'd never been much of a Hermione shipper. Unlike Kate, who would pair Hermy up with anyone whose looks were even passable.

"What I meant," Kate directed towards Emma, tight-lipped. "Is that we need to figure this out. Be reasonable – " She stopped for a moment, putting her hand up to keep Emma from interrupting. "Even if what_ever_ this is, doesn't make sense."

"You're saying we need to go to Dumbledore aren't you?" Asked Emma simply.

"Yup." Smiled Kate. "I always wanted to meet him."

"Oh my god! You're enjoying this aren't you!"

"What can I say. It's already getting interesting." Grinned Kate cheekily, as she started to wander off towards where she remembered the Headmasters office to be.

"Do you even _know_ where you're going?" Questioned Emma.

"How many times do you think I've read the books?" Requested Kate.

"More times then any _normal_," Emma stressed the last word. "person would care to admit."

"Oh, well then. Sixteen for the first three, five for the fourth, and twice for the fifth." Answered Kate nonchalantly and completely unembarrassed. "Follow me please."

* * *

**A/n: **Can we actually get some reviews this time? 'Cause I've had reviewers before. And I loved them.


End file.
